


Future

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, They’re 26 years old in this fic, and they have kids, hence future, two years apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: The future is something Mask would never believe would happen and with Aloha
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 8
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Future

Ten years in the future

Aloha couldn’t be happier staying by Mask’s side. Sure there were ups and downs, but Mask never wanted him to change, and neither did Aloha with Mask.

They were happy together, with their jobs not getting in the way. With Aloha in the fashion industry and Mask streaming (with some hacking in more money) they always have time with each other, Mask teaching Aloha how to play more video games while Aloha taught Mask how to bake. Everything about it was blessed.

And they couldn’t be more blessed than with their first child. 

Both of them had their fears, if their child will get Aloha’s shortness or Mask’s hay fever but were glad he didn’t. Denim was his name and the two loved him. Denim wasn’t too loud, but he wasn’t shy either. He was rather a bit curious, something Mask usually had to watch out for. Not only for his curiosity, but also the fact he’s exactly like Aloha. 

Showing off.

There were times in which Denim scared the both of them, but even so nothing changed between the three of them.

Then two years later they got their second child, a girl this time. Half-Sleeve was her name given by them. However they soon realized she had the same thing Mask had. Hay fever. That didn’t seem to bother her at all, as she was still the happy squid she could be, as well as annoying others and her older brother a few years later.

Mask and Aloha couldn’t be happier with each other and their kids.


End file.
